


Insomnia

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Insomnia, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: You have suffered from insomnia for years, but luckily for you, you have a very caring boyfriend, who won't let you go through this on your own





	Insomnia

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

Loki woke up halfway in the middle of the night and sleepily rolled over, spreading his arm to pull you closer. However, his arm only hit the cold mattress where you should've been. He lifted his head slightly from the pillow and saw your empty side. He sighed at hearing some quiet noise coming from the kitchen and living room. "Not again." He murmured to himself as he got out of bed. 

He saw you busy in the kitchen and quietly snuck up behind you. He wrapped his arms around you from behind and rested his chin on your shoulder. You smiled and turned you head slightly to greet him. "I tried to be quiet." You told him and he smiled, kissing your temple. " I know, my darling. I woke up on my own and missed your beautiful body next to me." He replied softly.

You looked down in slight guilt at this. Loki turned you around in his arms and cupped your face. "Couldn't sleep again?" He asked. You looked down again, answering his question. You had suffered from insomnia for a while now and this had been the cause for several breakups as your former partners couldn't deal with you staying up all night and falling asleep during the day like an owl, leaving you alone.

That was, until Loki. He didn't complain about your symptoms, but rather did his best to make sure that you had enough sleep, despite your condition. You appreciated this, but a cynical voice in your mind was always saying that he would soon leave too and even though you did your best not to listen to it, it was always there. Loki knew about this and always tried to reassure you that he would never leave you.

While you only saw disadvantages to your condition, he always tried to find the silliest advantage to cheer you up. About falling asleep during the day, he said that he got free naps and some more beauty sleep and this always made you laugh without fail. About staying awake all night, he said that the best work was done at night. This was followed by a very suggestive wink aimed at you, making you blush

Loki sighed at your silent answer and pulled you closer to him. "This really isn't good for you, my darling. You need to sleep." He whispered. You bit your lip and buried your face in his shoulder. "I know. I really tried to fall asleep, but I just couldn't." You replied. Loki gently hushed you and stroked your hair. "It's alright, my love. You tried and that's what matters." He whispered, calming you down.

You sighed. "I just don't understand why you're still with me. You should be with someone, who doesn't wake up a dozen times during the night and falls asleep during the day." You muttered. Loki frowned and pulled back, cupping your face again and looking in your eyes. "I do not want someone else. I love you and you are the only one that I want and nothing will ever change that." He said, meaning every word.

You looked at him, before pulling him closer again. He held you close and rested his chin on the top of your head. Getting an idea, he flicked his wrist and soft music started to play. He pulled back again and held your right hand in his and wrapped his free arm around you, your free hand resting oin his shoulder. He slowly started to sway you back-and-forth on the music. You smiled and slowly put your head on his other shoulder. 

_I have a dream, a song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future even if you fail_

 

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

 

_I have a dream, a fantasy_

_To help me through reality_

_And my destination makes it worth the while_

_Pushing through the darkness still another mile_

 

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

 

_I have a dream, a song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future even if you fail_

 

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

 

Once the song was over, Loki looked down at you and smiled. You had your eyes closed, simply enjoying the moment. He gently caressed your cheek and brushed your hair back. You smiled and opened your eyes, looking at him with love and happiness. "Another song, please?" You begged. He chuckled and snapped his fingers, before resuming your original stance as another song started. 

 

_I found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

 

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

  _Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

 

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

 

Once that song was done, he looked down at you again. "Ready to go to bed now?" He asked, stroking your hair and you nodded. Without another word, he lifted you up, bridal style and carried you to the bedroom. He put you down in bed and tucked you in, before crawling in himself. You immediately put your head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around you. Closing you eyes, you smiled. 

"As lovely as those songs were, there is one sound that is far better than anything." You stated. "And what might that be, my love?" Loki asked, looking down at you. In answer, you put your hand on his chest and close to your face, right where his heart was. "This. Because as long as I hear this sound, I know that you're with me and that I'm not alone." You whispered. He smiled at that and pulled you even closer. 

"You will never be alone again, my darling. I swear that I will always be at your side." He vowed. You smiled sleepily and closed your eyes, finally falling asleep to the feeling of Loki stroking your hair and humming a song. Loki smiled at you as you fell asleep. " _Now I know I have met an angel in person a_ _nd she looks perfect._ _I don't deserve this._ _You look perfect tonight."_ He softly sang, before closing his own eyes and falling asleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some fluff with dancing, so I wrote this. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
